


You Should See Me In A Crown

by twistedmiracle



Series: The Royal Series [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Biting, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Sex Work, Sex workers, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: How did a smutty little PWP become 10,000 words? By adding ever more smut! This is a fun little AU wherein Jack is a Prince who needs to let off a little "steam," if you know what I mean. ;)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Mad props and thanks to my beta, SunshineAndaLittleFlour, who helped me turn this into something I am really happy with. I hope all of you like it, too! :D
> 
> Title borrowed from the Billie Eilish song of the same name.

Prince Jack sighed. It had been a long, stressful season while the King and Queen had been away. They had flown to Fiji this time, vacationing in paradise and leaving him, their one and only son and sole heir, to run the Kingdom of Samwell. But his parents had finally returned, relaxed, tan and smiling. And not a moment earlier than they had originally planned.

Now they were home, he could admit to himself — while he’d not exactly enjoyed being responsible for everything all autumn — nothing all that big had gone wrong, either. There had even been a weird but minor dilemma he had weathered: the youngest Prince of the neighboring Kingdom had gone missing around six weeks before, and the King and Queen of Morgan had tried to claim their child had been kidnapped by Samwell. But Prince Jack had smoothed things over, invited Morgan’s King and Queen to visit, had a search made for the Prince (making sure fully half the search team was from Morgan), and had seemingly proven the boy was nowhere within the borders of Samwell. Certainly, no one had found him. 

This could have been a real disaster, as Samwell could not afford a war with their nearest neighbors. (As a military historian himself, specializing in Samwell’s last five hundred years, Prince Jack was more than conscious of how important it was for Samwell’s economy and stability that they remain at peace with Morgan.) But after the search, the Kingdom of Morgan had officially stood down and Jack had not had to call Maman back from Fiji. 

Maybe he actually could handle this job. 

He was about to sit down with both of his parents for dinner, and to go over the details of every little thing, even the mess with the missing Morgan Prince. Frankly, he was not looking forward to it. Yes, he had nothing he could point to from this past autumn which should upset them. But, ever since he was 18, that first summer they had tried to leave him in charge, when he had fucked up (rather spectacularly) and his parents had been frantically summoned back to the castle after a mere two days…. Well, ever since then, he had disliked taking over for Maman. 

Still, he fully understood the futility of objecting. He was to be King. He needed to know how the fuck one _ruled_. This was the traditional way for Samwell’s future monarchs to learn. Maman had done it, Grandmere had done it. Not to mention, and especially after his fuckup, both Parliament and the people needed to feel they could trust him.

He hoped, especially after this stretch, they could. After all, he had successfully done this three times now: the summer when he was 19, spring when he was 20, and now his long, snowy 21st autumn. All he had left to do was run Samwell successfully for a whole winter and then — _supposedly_ — Jack would be ready whenever his mother was ready to step down. (Yes, there was another way she might leave her throne, but it was too awful to contemplate, so he never did. Maman would _retire_ someday, and live forever, and that was final.)

Jack checked his outfit in the glass carefully, Knight stepping away so he could do so.

“I look suitable, Shitty?” He only called Knight by his preferred name when they were alone. Knight might not be high-born enough to rise any higher than he already had, but he had nonetheless become Jack’s best friend over the last few years. The Prince had come to rely on Shitty’s level head, his excellent skills as a foil (both on the ice and on the fencing mat), and his loyalty to the Prince “as a human person first, dude, and a ruler second. Not that I don’t fully respect your authority, my main man.”

Shitty stepped back one more footstep, and made a circular motion with one hand. Dutifully, the Prince twirled slowly, allowing Knight to see the entire outfit.

“Just a sec,” Knight murmured. He knelt behind the Prince to fuss with Jack’s hem. Finding it easier to speak when he knew Shitty could hear him but not look him in the eye, Jack started to speak.

“Shitty, I feel awful. Remind me to take something for a headache before I go to dinner, will you?”

Shitty mumbled something that sounded like “of course.” Jack craned his neck around and saw Shitty sitting on the floor, sewing up a small rip in Jack’s tunic. He must have torn it months ago. He hadn’t worn this thing in ages.

“Should I change tunics?” he asked, nervous. Formalwear could be so weird, but he had to dress up for dinner tonight, and whether he liked it or not, “dressing up” still meant these uncomfortable, old-fashioned clothes.

“Not enough time,” Shitty mumbled. “Besides, it’s fine. It’s along a seam, I can repair it real quick. Also, aspirin, check.”

“Yes, or acetaminophen. Sometimes it works better.” Jack scrubbed his face with his hand. “You know the problem is me, not Maman and Papa. They’re wonderful. Which is why I hate doing this without them, you know?”

Shitty murmured in response. He probably had pins in his mouth. Jack tried again.

“I’ve been mostly okay while they were gone, just… all wound up, you know? But now they’re back I feel like my entire body is trying to let go of everything at once, and I can feel this hideous tension headache coming on. Or, I guess, it’s a release of tension headache? I get one every time I can finally relax again after a long stretch of being in charge of something really important.”

Shitty mumbled something, and Jack didn’t know what he meant to say, but it was clear he was listening. Jack was grateful.

“I hope you’re almost done, because I am really going to be late for dinner if I don’t leave in…” Jack turned his head to check the clock. “Three minutes.”

“No pob,” Shitty mumbled through pins. “Ammost dun.”

“I think I know what I need, Shitty,” Jack said. He wanted to sound decisive, but he expected to fail. This was the only part of Jack’s privilege Shitty disapproved of. “I want my new harem girl waiting for me in my bed when I get back from dinner,” he mumbled, slightly ashamed. “Whoever she is. Can you do that for me?”

Shitty didn’t say anything for a heavy moment, and Jack felt his face burn with shame. He knew how Shitty felt about this part of being a Prince, but insomnia was out of the question tonight or he would not be able to function at tomorrow night’s Welcome Home Gala; and the only thing which could definitely do that for him was sex. Part of it was coming, of course. Masturbation had given Jack an easy passage into sleep since years gone by. But he didn’t want to fuck his fist tonight, he wanted the comfort and warmth of a human being in his bed. He wanted to come inside someone pretty, and then cuddle with them all night long. He wanted someone near. Someone sweet. Someone who smiled. Someone who blushed a little when he touched them, but then opened for him anyway, like a flower. 

Someday Jack would have to choose a wife. Grandfather had talked about it all the time, before he’d died when Jack was eleven. But even married, a Samwell monarch had the privilege of a harem, and Jack fully intended to continue with one. His as-yet-unchosen bride would expect it, anyway, even if neither of Jack’s parents had taken one. Most Kings, even in these modern days, kept at least two or three girls stashed away discreetly. Besides, what the hell was the life of a _dismissed_ harem girl? What sort of resume was that? How would she feed and clothe herself? Even Shitty understood that would be a terrible thing to do to a person.

“Done,” Shitty said. He sounded a little petulant, but Jack was able to dismiss it.

“Thank you, Shitty,” he said. He could hear the gratitude in his voice. Shitty pushed at his boot gently, then stood.

“Oh, you’ve fixed it?”

Jack twirled in front of the mirror again. Granted, it had been in the back of the garment, but he was impressed. He couldn’t tell where the hem had been mended. It looked perfect again. “Shitty, you are a multi-talented genius,” he said. Shitty ducked his head modestly and held out both hands. He had already gathered two pain pills and a glass of water. Jack took both and swallowed them all. Then he took Shitty’s shoulder in one hand and stared him in the eye. “I know it isn’t your favorite thing to take care of, Shitty, so thank you. I really do need it, or I wouldn’t ask.”

“Uh, of course,” Shitty said. He looked slightly surprised, but Jack was running late. He didn’t have time to get into it. He put the empty glass in Shitty’s hand and strode out, determined not to be late for his interview/interrogation/dinner with his parents.


	2. Two

Exhausted, Jack stood. “Thank you, Maman, Papa.”

His mother stayed in her chair, but reached for his hand. “You know I am proud of you, do you not?”

Jack ducked his head but left his hand in hers. He couldn’t manage to answer.

“I said it several times during dinner, but I wish to make it the last thing you hear from me this evening, before you walk back to your rooms. You will be a very fine King. You are conscientious, kind, and fair. You work hard, you care about your subjects and the land, and you fully understand the weight of your work. I could not have asked for a better heir.”

Jack shuffled his feet, even while remembering his many tutors and governesses working to train such behaviors out of him. “Thank you, Maman,” he managed to choke out. “I appreciate your trust and your patience in me. Very much.”

His mother laughed like light wind chimes, delightful and cascading. “Enough of that, you poor boy. Go wallow in your precious silence, your history books. I know what you need after this, and I’m sure it’s in your rooms, as always.” She squeezed his hand and let it go, and he looked to his father, but Papa just smiled and tipped his head slightly toward the door of the small dining room where they occasionally got away and ate together as a family of just three.

Jack strode down the hallway, willing away the beginning of an erection. Maman hadn’t meant to remind him of the request he had made of Shitty, but she had anyway, and now he was quite eager, just as she said, to get back to his rooms. But it wasn’t for the books, the solitude, or the quiet. Not tonight. Tonight, he hoped, it was for a pretty blonde.

* * *

** - _ - ** - _ - ** - _ - ** - _ - ** - _ - ** - _ - ** - _ - ** - _ - **

Jack stepped into his bedroom and looked at his bed. No girl. He strode over and pulled the covers down, but still. No girl. He frowned.

Shitty was usually so reliable. Where was Jack’s new cuddle bunny?

“Oh Highness,” came a soft, tenor voice. He spoke with an accent. “I’m sorry about the bed. I can fix that right up for you and get…”

Jack turned around in the middle of the sentence and beheld… a pretty blonde. A _very_ pretty blond. But, a young man? He wasn’t talking anymore, just staring at Jack, and his cheeks were going pink. He wore… something. Jack knew the castle’s servants all wore uniforms which were meant to tell observers at a glance what the person’s job was, but he had never bothered to learn the system. Other people ran the castle. He was learning to run the Kingdom. So all he knew about the boy’s clothing was it… looked quite attractive on him.

“Turn around,” Jack demanded, and he was surprised at the gruff quality of his voice.

The boy obeyed instantly, and Jack realized someone (someone shockingly clever, who thought outside the box and knew Jack better than he knew himself, someone who definitely deserved a commendation) had made the latest girl in Jack’s harem… a boy.

Jack reached out with the confidence of a King, and caressed the boy’s ripe, peach-round ass.

The boy gasped, then covered his mouth and stopped himself.

“No,” Jack said, his voice still lowered, growly and aroused. “I want to hear your responses. Tonight won’t be about just my pleasure.” Jack slowly cupped his boy’s lovely ass cheek with one hand. He found the firm, muscular feel of it was even better than the appearance. His new boy was surely something of an athlete. “And I am already enchanted.” Jack squeezed his boy again. The boy tensed, then relaxed in Jack’s grip. “You’re to be mine for life, you know. I would never discard you, or either of your sisters. So gasp when I caress you.” Jack put his other hand around his new boy’s waist. The boy shivered in his arms, and Jack cuddled him closer, both concerned and delighted.

“You understood what you were volunteering for, didn’t you?” he asked, needing to hear it for himself. “When my steward found you and suggested you join my harem?”

The lovely boy turned in Jack’s arms and stared at him, but did not answer. Jack caressed his pretty blond hair, and the boy closed his eyes and sighed, gentle and sweet. Jack felt his own cock respond with excitement. The boy had to have felt it, too, pressed up against his firm stomach.

“I would like to hear you say it, my dear,” Jack said, as gently as he could. “It’s important to me, that we’re on the same page. Knight would never forgive me, otherwise.” Jack chuckled, and his boy opened his mouth slightly, seemingly in wonder, or shock. Still, though, he said nothing. Jack started to long for a kiss, but that would have to wait.

“You are ridiculously lovely,” Jack praised. “If you consent to join my harem, verbally, I mean, to me, so I can hear you,” he chuckled gently and smoothed a hand down the boy’s slim back, “then we will have _so_ much fun together. I already understand the mysteries of anal sex, and I am going to be so gentle with you. You will reach heights of pleasure with me you have never even thought to dream about.”

The boy’s eyes abruptly went glassy and even wider, but still, he did not speak. Jack frowned a little and pushed him away, just far enough to put both hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Darling,” he tried. “You have to speak to me.”

The boy nodded once.

“Do you consent to be in my harem?”

The pretty boy nodded once.

“And you know that means we are going to have sex tonight?”

The boy closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest, and shivered, all over his entire body. Then, finally, he spoke. “Yes,” he said. It sounded firm, warm, and eager, even if his French was oddly accented. He stepped a little closer to Jack, and put his arms around Jack’s waist. Jack cuddled him close, relieved and suddenly, ludicrously happy. “I do want to have sex. Tonight. With you. Prince Jack. You have… you have _no_ idea how much.”

“Virgin?” Jack asked, although, of course a new addition to his harem would be. But he wanted to hear the boy tell him so.

“Yes, your Highness,” the boy whispered.

“Well then,” Jack said, pleased and reassured by his boy’s entire answer. He leaned down to kiss the boy’s soft, sweet neck. “This shall be quite a night; for both of us. Lucky for me, I’ve nothing important on my schedule until well after noon tomorrow, so we can stay up late together, having fun. Then I’ll sleep in with you as late as I want.”

The boy shivered some more; inhaled as though to speak, but said nothing.

“I’ve had anal sex, but I’ve never had a boy,” Jack mused. He pressed his hardness into his new boy’s belly, pulling the lovely blond more fully into an embrace. He wanted to put his hand on his boy’s bare stomach, feel the muscles and the soft skin. There was too much clothing in the way. Jack was surprised by how excited he already felt. 

“You feel so different in some ways. I assume Ransom sent you…” Jack rubbed his erection, now completely full, against the boy’s warmth. “Well, whoever thought of this is getting quite the reward. Take off all of your clothing.”

The boy squeaked. But he stepped away and began to comply. Slowly, he removed his cap, and then began to undo the buttons on his Jacket… thing.

“I want your name,” Jack decided. “I’ve been thinking of you as the boy, my blond. What is your name?”

“Um,” his boy said, and he sounded breathless and scared. “They call me, the people in the, they call me Bitty.”

“Bitty,” Jack said, rolling it around on his tongue. “I like that. Bitty. Take off your clothes faster, Bitty. I find I very much want to see you naked. Are you getting hard?”

Bitty turned around, as if to show Jack the answer, instead of speak the words. His face was bright red. His ears, too, peeked like small tomatoes out of his tousled blond curls.

“I, uh,” Bitty said, and Jack decided he didn’t want to wait for the answer. He reached out to find out for himself.

Bitty was flaccid inside his clothes.

“Hm,” Jack said, and he frowned.”Do you not find me attractive?”

Bitty stopped unbuttoning his uniform, and stared up into Jack’s frowning face. He seemed unable to answer. He seemed a bit frozen, truthfully.

Jack crossed his arms and tried not to pout. Girls didn’t have an obvious tell like a boy, and so he’d never checked to see if a half-dressed harem girl he’d just started talking to was getting wet. That came after all the undressing. The kissing and touching and sucking. But still, he found himself wanting, very much, to see Bitty hard. For him. For Jack.

“I really do want this,” Bitty promised softly. He wasn’t meeting Jack’s eye anymore. “But. This is all, really new,” he whispered.

Jack looked at him again, trying to see this encounter through Bitty’s eyes instead of his own. Of course a new harem, er, boy, would expect to get fucked by his Prince. Often. Maybe every night. Jack pressed the heel of his hand into his erection. But Bitty had not known when Jack would return from dinner. They’d never met. Bitty was a virgin. And anal sex (Jack pressed the heel of his hand into his erection, _hard_ ) was a bit more of a undertaking (ugh, pun unintentional) than the kind of sex Jack usually indulged in.

Both of his current harem girls had allowed the experiment, of course, and Jack enjoyed anal sex very much. But it took a good deal more preparation and cleanup than Jack usually felt like dealing with. He’d fucked Camilla up the ass five or six times, whereas Samantha had only done it with him once. Camilla had vocally enjoyed it. Samantha had… allowed it. As, of course, she had to. But that didn’t mean Jack enjoyed forcing her into sexual encounters she disliked. So when Jack found himself craving anal, he would call for Camilla.

Tonight, he decided, he would have no problem at all with the extra time and effort anal involved. And, he suspected, he wouldn’t be calling on anyone else for that indulgence again. Just his lovely Bitty.

“Of course this is all quite new,” Jack said, trying to gentle his voice. “But you are beautiful, and you’re my new harem boy, so this is what we are going to do. You’ll remove all your clothes. Now. Quickly. You don’t need to go slow, or tease me, or do anything other than yank them off and throw them on the floor.” (It had taken Jack a while to train Samantha out of folding everything neatly and placing it on a chair.) “Once you are naked for me, I am going to touch you. I will kiss your mouth, and stroke your skin, and explore your ass, your cock and your balls. I will hold you close and also, pull away in order to look my fill. Because you are beautiful.” Jack smiled to reassure, and his boy smiled back, clearly both embarrassed and pleased.

“As for you, I insist you react. I want to hear your sighs, your gasps, even that delightful little squeak you made earlier. You can do anything like that. Whatever comes naturally.”

Jack smiled as warmly as he could. Bitty nodded at him, once, clearly still at least a little poleaxed.

Jack liked it.

“I never imagined I would desire a boy,” he said, slowly, amused at the sudden dramatic shift in his perspective, “but I am really looking forward to feeling you get hard in my hand. Do you think you can do that?”

Bitty nodded once, his mouth again slightly open, his eyes still glazed.

“We will take my clothes off, too, somewhere in there. Eventually I will stretch open your… er, your hole. We will have anal sex. Do you understand how that works?” Jack waited, hoping whoever had found this lovely young man had explained all of this sort of detail already.

Looking even more dazed, Bitty nodded again, twice this time.

“You will sleep here, in my bed. In my arms. You shouldn’t leave until you’re dismissed. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your Highness,” Bitty said, suddenly a bit more confident.

“Excellent,” Jack said. Pleased. This was turning out to be both exactly what he’d longed for and simultaneously so much more. Just yesterday, when he had told his steward to fetch him a new harem girl, preferably a blonde, he’d given the man very few parameters. Ransom had done a marvelous job in finding the first two girls, and Jack found he quite liked the surprise of seeing what another man would find for him. He enjoyed the surprise inherent, in having a new sex partner delivered: prettied and oiled and readied for his bed. Jack thought he was incredibly lucky, in this particular section of his life, to be a Prince. The responsibility of the job could be crushing, but if Jack had been expected to seduce his own lovers.... Oy.

Because Jack was… awkward. Horribly socially awkward. In political situations it often came across as stoicism, power. A willingness to wait silently while an opponent sputtered and faltered.

But when meeting equals? In social situations? Oh my. Then, Jack was a silent, uncomfortable, uncertain, even irritated mess. What to say? When to say it? How to engage another in mutually pleasurable conversation? Every tutor hired to teach him those particular skills had been sent away in failure.

Jack could converse intelligently about three things, give or take. One: The military history of Samwell and surrounding Kingdoms, in particular the last five hundred years and seventeen wars in which Samwell had engaged in any way, including pure diplomacy. Two: The politics of the Kingdom of Samwell, in particular the creation and integration of a Parliament just over one hundred years ago, into their previously purely Monarchical system. And three: Hockey. Like most Samwellians, Jack was obsessed with their national sport. He played every chance he got.

People who were not interested in hearing Jack hold forth on one or more of these topics (at length!) tended to avoid him at social gatherings, if they had enough social capital to do so without too many negative repercussions. Jack felt far too responsible to ever try to punish a noble for avoiding him. Besides, there was always someone at a Samwell party who was happy to talk about hockey.

But with a lover chosen for him, someone whose bed and board were given in exchange for Jack’s exclusive access to their body… Jack could be surprisingly suave, and decidedly confident.

Bitty finished removing the last of his clothing, and he stood, less sure now, naked and embarrassed in front of his Prince.

Jack didn't like that. Bitty was beautiful, and he should know it. Jack took a step and a half to crowd close to his chosen. He took the back of Bitty's head into his hand, cradling Bitty’s skull at the nape of the neck. His head fit nicely into Jack’s large hand, and he looked up at Jack again, his eyes gone a little glazed once more.

Jack looked at Bitty’s cock, which was finally thickening. He reached down and stroked it once. It jumped a bit in his grip, and he squeezed.

“My Prince!” Bitty squeaked. And Jack grinned.

“Nice dick,” Jack praised. “But right now I want to touch the rest of you.” Jack let go of Bitty’s half-hard dick in order to stroke his fingertips over Bitty’s pec. He felt his boy’s tight, pink nipple perk up immediately at his touch. He pinched it, gently, and Bitty jumped just a touch without pulling his head from its resting place in Jack’s warm hand.

“You like that?” Jack asked, and he wet a fingertip with his tongue and started to play with Bitty’s nipple more intentionally. Bitty wobbled on his feet.

“Oh, yes,” Jack said, and heard the arousal, obvious in his own voice. “You do like that.” He leaned in and put his mouth on Bitty’s. Bitty seemed confused at first, but then Jack pressed closer, and opened his mouth. He tested the seam of Bitty’s mouth with the tip of his tongue, and Bitty sighed, his mouth opening. When their tongues touched Jack felt his cock surge in his clothing, felt electricity in his veins, and knew this liaison was going somewhere that — despite his privilege, his many experiences — he had never been before.

Jack put a hand on Bitty’s bare waist and pulled him closer, not losing the connection of their kiss. Something here was different. Jack wanted, craved, in a new way. It was a little strange, a little frightening, very exciting.

Jack petted Bitty’s pretty blonde hair with one hand, stroked the other hand down from Bitty’s trim waist to his ass, cupped that sexy, muscular little ass cheek in one big hand. Jack pictured pulling Bitty up and fucking him against the wall. Hard.

Kissing his boy, caressing his ass, Jack imagined waking with Bitty in his arms. Sleep warmed. Relaxed. Ready at Jack’s first word to lie on his back, open his legs and smile.

Pushing a finger between Bitty’s downy ass cheeks, Jack imagined licking Bitty’s cock. He’d never imagined any such thing, now he was sure he would do it before he fell asleep tonight.

Feeling Bitty gasp and shiver in his arms, Jack imagined Bitty’s tight ass giving way to a cock for the first time. Jack would push his way in and move inside, slow, then fast, then both of them orgasming together, while kissing.

Bitty. This boy.

He was going to buckle Jack’s knees any moment.

Reluctantly, Jack pulled away from Bitty just enough to whisper to him, “bed now.” Bitty nodded once, and grabbed Jack’s hand, pulling at him to follow. Utterly charmed (neither of his girls had ever done any such thing), Jack allowed it. Followed Bitty to the bed. Arranged his boy next to it and pushed gently at him to sit. The bed was so high that Bitty, adorably short for a man, had to climb up to sit down. Once he was seated, and looking at Jack again, Jack started to rip off his own formalwear. He felt guilty at first. Shitty had just mended this thing! But then he looked into Bitty’s eyes and forgot everything else.

When Jack was bared to the waist, he stopped. “Do the rest,” he instructed. Bitty didn’t hesitate. He raised both hands to unbuckle Jack’s belt. He yanked it from every loop, then threw it on the floor. He unfastened Jack’s trousers, finding boxer briefs straining now, trying to contain Jack’s fullest excitement.

“Mouth,” Jack told him, and again, Bitty looked up at him, eyes glazed with desire and disbelief.

“Yes, my Prince,” he said, and Jack shivered at the way he said it. There was nothing of blind obedience in his phrase, or following orders. Nothing about it suggested Bitty had even _required_ an order. Instead, Bitty’s slow, resonant tenor had clearly communicated desire, excitement, an eagerness to please. _To please us both_ , Jack thought, until Bitty put his hot mouth over the cotton and Jack stopped thinking.

Bitty curled his hands around onto Jack’s ass. He pulled Jack in, closer, and wetted Jack’s erection through the cotton. He pressed his wet tongue down against the fabric, making it damp, heating Jack’s skin.

“Yes, Bitty,” Jack praised. “That’s good. Pull the cloth down now. I won’t wait any longer.”

Bitty obeyed immediately. He pulled impatiently at the briefs, and soon both of his hands were on Jack’s bare ass, his mouth learning to take Jack’s considerable girth, slurping and making little choked off moans.

Jack, for his part, stood there — pants and briefs sliding down his thighs — and watched this pretty boy try to learn to suck cock. Jack put both hands in Bitty’s soft blond hair and watched Bitty’s eyes immediately track up to his own. They locked onto one another, and Bitty tried to smile — his grin bent by the cockhead on his lips. Jack felt his eyes try to roll back into his head with the force of his desire. He suddenly _needed._ To fuck, hard. To have his boy’s ass. Right now. But it wasn’t an option yet. He had to control himself, for his Bitty was a virgin. His perfect, cuppable ass was as yet dry, untested and tight.

“ _Stop_ ," Jack growled, plaintive and torn. He pulled his dick away from Bitty’s willing mouth.

Bitty’s eyes went hollow, and Jack had to fix it. “No, my sweet,” he said, surprised at himself. He put his hands on Bitty’s shoulders. “You’ve done everything right.” He watched the light come back into his already cherished Bitty’s warm brown eyes as he gushed unprecedented praise. “That’s the problem, really.” He smiled to soften the impact of those words, then petted Bitty’s pink cheek to emphasize. “You’re so goddamn sexy, I started to want to fuck you right this second, hard and fast, and I’m not going to do that to you until I am absolutely certain you’re ready.”

“Oh,” Bitty said, and it came from his mouth like a little sigh. “Thank you, Prince Jack. I, that’s a relief. Your cock is, um, kind of enormous.” He blushed bright red and hung his head a little, and Jack laughed.

“And I thought you were perfect before, you delightful little morsel,” Jack said, smiling, shoving the last of his clothing onto the floor and clambering, fully nude, onto the tall bed. He felt his erection bounce as he moved. “You are always allowed to tell me I have a big cock.”

“But, you do!” Bitty said, clearly surprised. Jack lay sideways, diagonal across the bed, and pulled Bitty into his arms. He found one hand again went directly to Bitty’s delightful ass without Jack even thinking about it. The size and shape of it still felt exactly right in his hand, and he smiled. He squeezed gently, then stroked. He needed to ignore his own cock right now, but there was only so much of that he was capable of. He pressed himself up against Bitty’s side, and felt his dick against Bitty’s muscular thigh. It would have to be enough for a while. Virgins were an exercise in patience.

“I like hearing that,” Jack said, continuing to play with Bitty’s ass cheek. “Feel free to tell me other nice things about my body. Or the way I touch you.”

“All right,” Bitty said, looking dazed again. Jack lowered him down onto his back, resting nearly half on his torso on Bitty’s. “I like that,” Bitty said. He put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, tentative and slow. “Is this okay?”

“Your hand on my shoulder?” Jack asked, and Bitty nodded. “Very,” Jack answered. “Really, you should just respond naturally. I’ll tell you anything I want you to do. Otherwise, just do whatever you like. As long as it’s about having sex with me, of course.” He winked, and Bitty blushed deeply again in response.

“So,” Jack said. “You said you liked something. What?”

“I like feeling your skin against mine,” Bitty said, and he caressed Jack’s shoulder. “I like feeling you press me into the bed.” Jack smiled, and now Bitty looked a little more relaxed.

“That’s good,” Jack encouraged. “What else do you like?”

“I like the look of your cock,” Bitty answered promptly. “I liked having it in my mouth, even if I didn’t quite know what to do with it.”

I’ll teach you,” Jack said, low and warm. Bitty shivered pleasantly. “I’m honestly really looking forward to it. Tell me more of what you like about me.”

“I like your broad shoulders,” Bitty continued, running a hand over one as he said it. “And your chest hair. I like your cheekbones. I have always known you were handsome, but until I was standing right next to you, I had no idea how, how… beautiful you really are.” He blushed and looked away.

Jack took his chin in one hand, turned Bitty’s eyes back to his. “You’re a harem boy, now,” he said, as gentle and warm as he could. “Your job is to please me in bed. To take my cock, however I choose to give it to you. To make me want to have sex with you and to give me fantastic orgasms when I do. So never apologize for enjoying any aspect of your job. Finding me handsome, sexy, desirable… makes you infinitely better at this. It’s wonderful.”

“Thank you, your Highness,” Bitty said. And this time, he didn’t sound uncertain at all.

Pressing him into the soft mattress, Jack kissed him.

Bitty… melted, underneath Jack. That was the word for it. As Jack kissed Bitty, his boy relaxed, spread out, and warmed. No one had ever responded to Jack this way before. Bitty’s immediate acceptance of Jack’s touch and tongue, his welcome of Jack’s authority, and his joy at Jack’s desire… filled Jack with a sense of rightness and then once again, with greed. He would possess every inch of this beautiful boy, he thought, stroking a hand slowly down Bitty’s body yet again so as to take hold one of Bitty’s perfect, round ass cheeks. He would own this boy’s body. Every drop of skin, every curl of hair, every glance and sigh and kiss. And they would both love every part of this first night together.

Jack pulled away from Bitty reluctantly. They needed lube. Luckily, Jack’s bed was cleverly fitted with multiple drawers and hidden spaces, and there were towels and lube just… there. He returned to Bitty, tube in hand.

“I’m going to start with one finger inside you, to stretch you open, get you ready for my cock.”

Bitty looked dazed again. He nodded once, and Jack smiled.

“Ideally, the first time I come tonight will be in your magnificent ass, but I might not be able to wait until you are ready. We’ll just have to see.” Jack smiled at Bitty, and Bitty just nodded again. Then he drew up one knee, spread open his legs. “Lovely,” Jack praised. “Touch yourself while I get you ready for me.”

Bitty bit his lip as he reached for his cock, and Jack just had to kiss the corner of his mouth. “That’s adorable,” Jack said, a little helplessly. “You’re adorable.” He squeezed some lube onto his pointer finger and touched Bitty’s hole. Bitty’s eyes opened wide, but he didn’t jerk, or move away.

“Mine,” Jack said, satisfied.

“Yours, my Prince,” Bitty agreed.

Jack liked that so much, he breached Bitty’s hole with his fingertip and started to move. “This will feel weird for you at first,” he instructed, and Bitty nodded once. “Have you ever done this to yourself?”

“Um,” Bitty turned quite pink. “Yes. So, I think you can, um, go a little less slowly? If you want.”

“Have you daydreamed about this, then?” Jack pushed his pointer finger in all the way, and Bitty gave a lush sigh. “Imagined a big man, with a big dick, getting you ready to take his cock?”

“Yessss…..” Bitty sighed out. “But I never believed it would be _you_ , my handsome Prince.”

Jack smiled and added a finger. Bitty tensed for him, but took it.

“You’re so willing,” Jack sighed. “ _Crisse_. I love how you respond.” Bitty smiled at him, stroked his own hardening cock, and said nothing.

“Hm,” Jack said, thinking out loud. He sat up without pulling his fingers from Bitty’s still tight asshole. Then he pulled Bitty’s hand off his cock to replace it with his own. “Yes,” he said, pleased. “Now you finish getting hard while I feel you grow in my hand.”

“Yes, your Highness,” Bitty said, and he sighed again and arched his back. “Oh!” he moaned.

“Did I find it?” Jack said, twisting his fingers around inside his boy.

“Find it?” Bitty said, distracted and squirming. Jack stroked up and down his dick. His boy was mostly hard now, despite the unfamiliarity of everything and what was probably some physical discomfort. Jack squeezed and felt Bitty react, once again arching his back.

“Your prostate gland,” Jack said, and then he actually found it. He had rubbed against it before, he was pretty sure, but now he was pressing the pad of his pointer finger into it, rubbing in a tiny circle and watching Bitty’s dick jerk and leak in his hand. He seemed to be fully hard now. Jack squeezed him again, to check.

Bitty said nothing, but oh, how he moved.

His dick was completely hard, his ass was dripping wet, and Jack’s cock was starting to hurt. So Jack put more lube on, put a third finger in, and Bitty made a tiny wailing sound. Jack kissed his mouth, his cheek, his forehead.

“I’m sorry if it hurts a little,” Jack said, and, impulsively, he bent down and licked the head of Bitty’s cock. “Huh,” he said as Bitty panted, helpless and speared. “Better than I thought,” and he licked Bitty’s dick again while he pushed his three fingers deeper inside and moved them around, circular and slow.

“Please, Prince Jack,” Bitty panted out, very quiet, but loud enough for Jack to hear every syllable. “Will you fuck me now?”

“ _Tabarnak_ ,” Jack swore, and let go of Bitty’s tempting dick to squeeze hard at his own. “Yes.”

Pulling both hands off his boy, Jack moved to kneel in between Bitty’s legs, to coat the head of his cock in yet more lube, to clean off his hands on a towel and kiss Bitty one more time. Then he gripped his cock at the base and pressed it to Bitty’s slightly loosened hole.

“Oh, _Crisse_ ,” Jack swore as he pushed hard, then harder, until the head of his cock suddenly popped through the tight, strong muscle guarding Bitty’s body.

“Don’t hold back, your Highness,” Bitty whispered. He looked up into Jack’s eyes, put his hands on Jack’s shoulders, lifted his legs to wrap around Jack’s hips.

Jack almost lost control. He pushed his entire dick into Bitty’s pliant body and felt as though every bit of him had slid into honey covered velvet. “Fuck,” he said, fucking Bitty harder than he probably should so soon, but unwilling to stop.

“Good Lord,” Bitty whined. “Your cock is so big.”

“Keep talking,” Jack demanded as he sped his strokes in and out of Bitty’s hot, wet hole.

“You get so deep inside,” Bitty said, sounding choked. “I’d always hoped a beautiful man would want me, but, Lord help me, I feel so _full_ of you. It’s overwhelming. But it’s so good. Gracious, I can’t believe this is happening!”

“It’s happening,” Jack panted, fucking Bitty harder. 

“It’s happening,” Jack said, bracing himself harder on his knees to work a hand between them.

“It’s happening,” he repeated helplessly, as his hand found Bitty’s erection, stroked it, squeezed it.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Bitty wailed, tossing his head back and forth. “May I come?”

“Not until I can watch,” Jack said impulsively, and he pulled at Bitty, rearranging them. He lost Bitty’s hole for a moment, but soon he had Bitty sitting on his lap, taking his dick, moving up and down on Jack and leaning his forehead on Jack’s shoulder while Jack stroked his dick with one hand and cupped half of his perfect ass with the other.

“You may come,” Jack said, feeling both magnanimous and filthy. It didn’t take long after that. One stroke of Jack’s hand, two, and Bitty’s balls finished drawing up, his cock started to jerk, and Jack felt his boy come. Watched his Bitty come.

“ _Crisse_ ,” Jack panted. He bent Bitty back down to the bed and pounded his ass, suddenly helpless to do anything else.

“Prince Jack!” Bitty cried, wrapping himself around Jack and whimpering. “Holy— my Prince, your huge cock!”

Jack felt his orgasm rise. It washed over his spine, electrified his nerves, sped his pumping hips. He emptied his balls deep inside Bitty as he moaned his pleasure, loud, next to Bitty’s pretty blond hair.

“I want to fuck you again,” he said, astonishing himself.

“Finish fucking me this time,” Bitty told him, giggling. He squeezed his muscles around Jack’s still-hard dick, and Jack felt his own come move around him inside Bitty’s perfect, still-tight hole.

Jack kissed him. “How was it?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“It was… _amazing_ ,” Bitty sighed. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Jack raised his head. “Yeah?” he asked, unimpressed with his own neediness, his lack of eloquence, but not caring anywhere near enough to rephrase.

“Definitely,” Bitty said, and his smile looked thoroughly real. “You’re gorgeous, your cock is gorgeous, and my whole life is suddenly about you, and your gorgeous cock? I’m the _luckiest_.”

“Good,” Jack said stupidly, and kissed him.


	3. Three

Despite using several towels, Jack soon realized the center of his bed was not… pristine anymore. He pulled Bitty into his arms and rolled them to one side.

“Big bed,” Bitty said appreciatively. He stretched out his arms and grinned goofily. Jack pouted at him, pulling Bitty closer. Bitty took the hint and snuggled his head under Jack’s chin. Jack curved a leg over Bitty’s legs to get even more skin contact.

“Cuddly,” Bitty mumbled into Jack’s neck.

“Extremely,” Jack agreed. He caressed Bitty’s ass again. Then, because he could, he slipped a fingertip between Bitty’s cheeks and pressed on Bitty’s hole. Bitty squirmed.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Jack said, but he pressed harder, slipped the tip in.

“It doesn’t hurt, exactly,” Bitty said.

“How does it feel, then?” Jack asked, rubbing his fingertip against Bitty’s rim again, dipping in, pulling out, repeating the movement. Bitty wasn’t hard and neither was Jack, but that was just a matter of waiting. They were both interested in more, probably soon. Their cocks just needed to catch up with their minds.

“Mm,” Bitty said, squirming more. “Sensitive. Sort of… achy? Like, not, um… not like a bruise sort of ache. More a… desire sort of ache.”

“ _Tabarnak_ , Bitty,” Jack sighed. “You’re incredible. I can’t even tell you how big a reward Ransom is going to get tomorrow. You are… _Crisse_. I am definitely going to fuck you again tonight. Where the hell did he find you?”

Instead of answering, Bitty tipped his head up, away from Jack’s chest. He started to mouth at Jack’s jaw, and Jack forgot he had asked a question. He felt his cock try to harden. “Thas’ good,” Jack murmured. “Bite a little.”

Bitty obeyed instantly, opening his mouth, using his teeth, perhaps making a small mark.

In response, Jack slid half his pointer finger into Bitty’s asshole and pulled, gently. “Gonna fuck you,” he promised. “As soon as I get hard again.”

“Please, Sir,” Bitty mumbled in sudden, surprising English, his teeth still gently marking Jack’s jawline. "I want some more."

Unable to stop himself, Jack let a laugh burst out. “Oliver Twist?” he demanded. “While we’re in bed?”

“Why not? I want more!” Bitty said — back to French again — then he was pressing himself closer and giggling, sighing generously when Jack gave him what he wanted, a second fingertip slid in to his opening.

“Who the hell _are_ you?” Jack wondered aloud, but he didn’t bother to wait for an answer. Instead, he slid a third fingertip into Bitty’s hole and watched his boy arch his back and quietly whine.

“I’m yours,” Bitty panted, planting his feet on the bed in order to move himself over Jack’s fingers.

“Fuck right,” Jack said, and made a snap decision. “And we’re going to fuck in the shower while this bed gets cleaned up. It’s over there.” Jack pointed with his other hand. “Go start the hot water.” Reluctantly, he pulled his hand from Bitty’s hot, lubed hole and smacked his ass cheek to push him off to the bathroom. Then, watching Bitty sashay toward the shower, Jack picked up the bedside phone to request his bed stripped and remade immediately.

Jack closed the bathroom door behind him only a moment before a night maid knocked and then entered his chambers. No one but she heard her confusion as she quickly changed the Prince’s sheets and replaced the dirtied towels. Jack and Bitty were much too busy kissing as the water heated in the shower.

“I want,” Jack panted in between kisses, “to bend you over and fuck you.”

“Ooh,” Bitty responded, clutching at Jack’s ass. “In the shower?”

“Waterproof lube,” Jack promised.

“I’m not too short?” Bitty asked, sounding plaintive.

“Step stool,” Jack said, suddenly deeply grateful for all the crap an enormous bathroom can acquire. “Sprained an ankle playing hockey. Had to have help in here for a while.”

“Awesome,” Bitty said, clearly very distracted. Then he turned around in Jack’s arms and pressed his ass against Jack’s filling erection. “Water hot enough, yet?”

Jack stuck a hand into the spray. “Yeah,” he said, and moved away to find the step stool. “Get wet.”

Jack wasn’t turned away for long, but when he brought his eyes back to Bitty, his boy was standing under the double shower heads; drenched, gleaming and sucking on a fingertip.

“ _Tabarnak_ ,” Jack said, and nearly dropped the step stool on his foot. He grabbed the waterproof lube from the cabinet over the sink and tried not to trip over the edge of his own shower stall. He put the step stool in the corner and the lube on top of it.

“I think I have some virginity left,” Bitty husked at him as Jack stepped under the spray and crowded Bitty up against the tiled wall. 

“Really?” Jack asked, amused and still ridiculously turned on.

“I think you should take it,” Bitty said. His face was turned up, and his eyelashes were full of sparkling droplets. Jack had never wanted anyone more, and his cock throbbed between his legs.

“You’re right,” Jack agreed, “I should.” He stroked his erection and pulled away, just enough so Bitty could move. “Get the step stool, put it down so you face away from me. I’m going to watch myself fuck out every last drop of your virginity.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Bitty whined as he swiftly obeyed. Without being asked, he handed Jack the tube of waterproof lubricant and stepped up on the lower step of the sturdy little stool, pressing all the mini suction cups into the shower’s floor. Then he bent slightly at the waist and widened his stance a bit, until his feet were as far apart as they could safely go and still be on the step stool. Once situated, he looked at Jack over his wet shoulder and winked.

Jack took one deep breath and braced a hand against the wall of the shower. “Soon,” he promised himself. He popped the cap of the tube in his hand, and squeezed lube onto his erection, which stood out at attention like an obedient soldier. He smoothed the lube on, squeezing hard and forcing himself to maintain just enough attention to detail. Then he wiped the excess on the wall and stepped in close. 

“A little higher, please” he said, and Bitty quickly narrowed his stance slightly, obedient as ever.

Jack aimed his cockhead and found they could join well at this height and angle, so he pushed, hands on Bitty’s hips. His cock swiftly moved into Bitty’s body without resistance, and Bitty moaned. 

“Good?” Jack asked, but he heard how smug he sounded, because Bitty was fucking his ass back onto Jack’s cock and jerking at his own dick.

“Jack,” Bitty said, soft and needy.

“Stop that,” Jack demanded, pulling at Bitty’s elbow. “I’ll tell you when you can come.”

“Good lord above,” Bitty whined, but he obeyed immediately.

“I love the way you always do everything I tell you,” Jack admitted as he fucked in, nice and slow and deep.

“Prince Jack,” Bitty panted. “You are my prince, and I am,” he didn’t touch his cock but he moved backward to meet Jack’s thrust, “your obedient boy.” Jack took him by the hips and watched himself fuck Bitty’s hole.

“I just wish I could watch that enormous cock fucking my little ass,” Bitty whispered, and Jack had to agree, it looked good.

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Your gorgeous little ass.” He fucked in slow, then pulled out slower, just watching. He’d lost his virginity with a hot-as-hell 18-year-old Camilla on his 16th birthday, but even five years later there was still something so compelling about watching himself have sex with another person. His dick was _inside Bitty_. And Bitty, quite obviously, _liked it_. He was writhing, fucking himself onto Jack’s cock, making delicious little whining noises with his mouth and filthy little squelching and slapping noises with his wet, opened ass. It seemed clear the only reason he wasn’t jerking off was that he had been told not to.

“Put your hands up on the wall as high as you can, and stay still,” Jack demanded. 

Bitty obeyed him and whimpered.

“Make a lot of noise,” Jack said, and he slid all the way inside Bitty, then stilled his hips. Jack slid his hands from Bitty’s hips, up Bitty’s sides, to Bitty’s nipples: both of them hard and sensitive.

“Oh!” Bitty cried out, and Jack felt his cock try to jerk inside his boy. Jack leaned forward and put his mouth on Bitty’s shoulder. He bit down, probably hard enough to leave a mark, and pinched both of Bitty’s tempting little nipples.

“Ohh!” Bitty yelped. “Jack! Prince Jack! Fucking hell!”

Instead of speaking, Jack bit down harder on Bitty’s shoulder, and pinched one nipple harder. The other nipple he rubbed in a tiny circle. Back and forth Jack went between them as he rubbed one in a circle, then pinched the other. His teeth pressed into the meat of Bitty’s right shoulder, then he released them, licked the hickey, sucked at it. 

“Mark me,” Bitty begged, so Jack took his waist in hand, pulled him closer, and licked his neck. Bitty tipped his head to one side, submission radiating from his wet body, his relaxed posture and fully speared ass.

Jack bit him, and Bitty wailed, loud. Jack sucked, hard, and Bitty squirmed around Jack’s dick. Sucking Bitty’s neck, Jack thrust in, pulled out, thrust in again harder, and switched from sucking at Bitty’s neck, to tiny pinching bites.

“I’m going to come soon whether we like it or not,” Bitty confessed.

“Fuck,” Jack said. “Okay, then.” He bent Bitty back over, curled one hand around his boy’s belly and pulled Bitty onto his dick. Then he grabbed Bitty’s cock and tried to stroke his boy in time with his own, long, hard strokes.

“Fuck,” Jack said in time with his thrusts, barely conscious of his words. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Jack!” Bitty agreed, neither of them capable of anything more eloquent.

Bitty’s dick swelled slightly in Jack’s hand, and Jack felt come pulse from the tip. He milked at it while he fucked Bitty, conscious that both of them needed to come, both of them were dancing this tango. 

“Fucking Christ,” Bitty wailed. “Come in my ass, Jack!”

“Yeah,” Jack said, nearly hissing it. He bit his boy’s shoulder again and came, ropes of it, filling Bitty’s ass until the come oozed past Jack’s dick and came out again.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Jack whimpered, petting the bite marks and hickeys he had put on Bitty’s neck and shoulders. His dick was softening inside Bitty’s fabulous ass, and he would slip out soon, though he didn’t want to. He pressed in closer, to slow that process down, and they stood together, breathing hard. Jack held Bitty around the chest and waist and let himself just breathe and enjoy the young man he held in his arms. They should reek, he thought, but they were under the double spray, still, and all Jack could smell was waterproof lube.

“Going to wash you now,” Jack decided out loud. He stepped away a little, and they came unjoined.

“Please,” Bitty said, his chest still heaving a bit with each breath. He stepped down and pushed the little stool toward the wall with his foot as Jack grabbed a washcloth and squeezed body wash onto it. 

Jack took a moment to just stare, then he shook his head and started to clean his boy, starting with his darkened, honey-wet curls. Bitty accepted everything calmly, his hands still on the wall, his neck bent in exhaustion. He remained still enough, and they’d come so recently, that Jack got Bitty washed up without anything becoming sexual. Then Jack washed himself even more quickly and they each stood under one shower head and rinsed off the soap, lube, and who knows what else that might have still lingered.

When he felt clean, Jack turned off his water, so Bitty did as well, and they stepped out and each took a thick, deep blue towel. “I would dry you myself,” Bitty said wryly, “but please don’t ask. I’m exhausted.”

“I can’t wait to curl up in that bed and fall asleep with you in my arms,” Jack answered, and the look in Bitty’s eyes filled Jack’s heart with warmth.

The bed looked pristine, the stack of clean hand towels replenished, so Jack tugged down the covers and climbed in, pulling at Bitty to join him. They fell asleep snuggled so close that they could have been comfortable in a single bed.


	4. Four

Jack woke late enough that the sun was fighting to make a way through his curtains. He became aware of his bed, his limbs, his boy. Jack was pressed up against Bitty’s slim back. His left arm was pressed between their bodies, his hand on Bitty’s ass. His right hand was possessively curved over Bitty’s belly. Jack opened his eyes and saw Bitty’s mussed blond curls. 

Smiling, Jack closed his eyes, but it wasn’t long before he knew more sleep was a lost cause. Imagining his face morphed into one large pout, Jack slowly moved away from Bitty and snuck off to the bathroom.

When he returned, Jack cuddled himself right back into the same position again, one hand on Bitty’s ass, the other on his stomach, his nose in Bitty’s hair, and the covers hiding them from everything and everyone but each other. Jack caught a glimpse of the enormous mark he’d left on Bitty’s shoulder, the multiple hickeys he had left on Bitty’s neck, and inhaled the scent of Bitty’s hair, clean from the shower they had shared the night before. Bitty carried the scent of Jack’s clove and vanilla body wash, and Jack recalled soaping Bitty up and down the night before, after their second round of frenetic, delirious sex. Jack felt his morning wood quickly returning, and couldn’t quite stop himself from pressing his body closer to Bitty’s. Pressing his dick into Bitty’s warm skin. Bitty deserved sleep, after all the pleasure he’d given Jack just a few hours ago, but Jack couldn’t help but want more. Now. 

He took a deep breath, still enjoying the smell of his body wash on Bitty, striving to slow his heart rate, calm his libido, when he felt Bitty move.

Bitty slipped sideways a bit, then up, catching Jack’s firming erection more fully between his ass cheeks.

He opened one eye and tipped his head back, just enough to make eye contact. He smiled, then wriggled a little, teasing the head and underside of Jack’s dick.

“I’m your _boy_ , Jack,” he said, in a quiet, sleep-warm voice. “I’m your _Bitty_. I am in your bed to get fucked, my handsome Prince.”

Jack shuddered with want, and pulled Bitty closer.

“So if you are hard, and I am naked in your bed, you don’t have to ask me for permission.” Bitty squirmed again, and now Jack’s cockhead was between Bitty’s ass cheeks.

Jack thought about obeying his boy, but he wanted to hear him talk this through, first.

“If you want to slide that huge cock back into my ass, you should just do it,” he said as he moved himself closer. “You don’t even have to wait for me to wake up.”

“No?” Jack murmured, and kissed Bitty’s ear.

“No,” Bitty said, somehow sounding firm and sleepy at the same time. “You should just open me up with your cock and take. Whenever you want. I’m naked in your bed because I _belong to you_ ,” he said, and then he slid himself down, fully onto Jack’s cock.

“Ahh,” Jack cried, sensations overwhelming him. He lay still as Bitty fucked him, his boy doing all the work even as Jack was the one inside Bitty’s body.

“Is that enough lube for you, your Highness?” Bitty sounded strained. “I didn’t have a chance to add anything, it’s just left over from the two times you fucked me last night….”

“ _Crisse_ ,” Jack mumbled into Bitty’s hickey covered neck. “Right. Lube. I don’t want to hurt you,” he said quietly. He pulled his dick from Bitty’s ass and pushed Bitty over, to lie belly down. Then he grabbed a tube and squeezed lube onto the head of his cock, cringing at the temperature. It wasn’t exactly cold, but it wasn’t as warm as his dick, either, freshly pulled from inside Bitty’s hot ass.

Jack grabbed a towel, slicked his cock and cleaned off his hand. Then he pulled Bitty up, onto his hands and knees, and pushed his cock back into Bitty’s ass. Bitty helped him get the towel more-or-less under Bitty’s belly and dick.

“ _Tabarnak_ ,” Jack cursed as he bottomed out inside Bitty’s tight, hot hole. “I am never going to tire of this,” he murmured, quiet enough that Bitty’s response of “Good!” took him by surprise.

“Yeah,” Jack said, reaching around to take Bitty’s erection in hand and pump it in time with his thrusts. “Good, all right. You feel really, really fucking good.”

“Then fuck me like you mean it, baby,” Bitty said, sounding distracted and lost in pleasure again.

Jack did. Bitty’s honest enjoyment of a hard, fast fucking was turning out to be one of his best qualities as a lover, and Jack had no interest in taking it, or him, for granted. He snapped his hips into Bitty hard, over and again and needing every last bit of this, even if it was going to be his third orgasm inside this boy in less than nine hours.

“Jeeeeeeeze!” Bitty wailed, and Jack felt Bitty’s hot channel clamp down and spasm around his cock as Bitty came all over Jack’s hand and the towel and probably the sheets, too.

He wanted to hold off, but that was not realistic, and Jack emptied come into Bitty so hard and fast it felt like lightning bolts were coming through his nervous system and erupting through his dick. 

“Good Lord,” Bitty whispered.

“Sleep now,” Jack mumbled, and pulled Bitty with him to sleep on the cleaner side of the bed.


	5. Epilogue

“Your Majesty, what are you doing in bed with the rogue Prince of Morgan?! Are you trying to start a war?!”

“Shitty? What the hell?” Jack reached instinctively for Bitty, who was pulling away. Jack looked at Bitty, who was blushing bright red and seemed to be trying to shrink down under the blankets.

“Bitty,” Jack said, taking his boy’s chin in his hand. “Why does Knight think my new harem boy is the missing Prince of the neighboring Kingdom?”

“Um,” Bitty said. “Well. That is, uh, _such_ a funny story, Sire.” His giggle was remarkably unconvincing.

Jack was rapidly realizing he hadn’t paid nearly enough attention to the many photos of Prince Eric that King Richard and Queen Suzanne had seemed to push into every Samwell hand six weeks before. All he really remembered was a boy with much longer, paler hair. Had he cut it? He squinted at Bitty, trying to see if this could, somehow, be a missing Prince. There was the odd accent, which he had stopped noticing almost immediately but now he could again hear. There was the unusual nickname. There was the unwillingness to answer certain questions. 

Had he seriously apparently been hiding _inside Jack’s castle_? That was as clever as it was ballsy. He could have. The search hadn’t really covered the castle, per se. Why would they have bothered? Rogue Princes were off on daring adventures, and kidnapped Princes were hidden away and trying to escape.

Jack sat up, revealing his nudity and some of Bitty’s.

“Dear Lord,” Shitty sounded horrified. “Did you _take Prince Eric’s virginity_? Christ on a cracker, Jack, this is bad. Kid, I know the Kingdom of Morgan is really religious, really conservative. Did you leave home because you wanted a husband but your parents were trying to make you take a wife?”

Jack vaguely remembered again, Morgan’s King and Queen had said something about a Suitable Bride and half-planned wedding. But Shitty had given him an idea.

“A husband, did you say?” Jack smiled at Bitty. “Are you really the missing Prince of Morgan, darling?”

Sheepish and uncomfortable, Bitty nodded once.

Jack pulled Bitty up into his arms. “I think I might have a solution, Shitty,” Jack said, and he French-kissed Bitty into a daze, right in front of Shitty and the day maid. “Call Maman, would you? A hockey player can’t do better than a wedding on winter ice, can I, my own, sweet Prince?”

_Fin_


End file.
